


No dice? No mice!

by esperink



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Slice of Life, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esperink/pseuds/esperink
Summary: Based off a Facebook post! Rich doesn’t like mice.





	No dice? No mice!

**Author's Note:**

> The title sucks but here have this.

Jake came home to a confusing sight.

“No no no no no!” Rich was shouting, running into the kitchen from their room. He looked scared out of his mind.

“Rich? What’s wrong?” Jake asked, slightly worried. This was Rich, if something was scary for him it was probably scary.

“Where’s the mouse traps?” Rich asked in a slightly high-pitched, somewhat panicked voice, with his eyes wide.

Jake stared at him for a moment before he started to laugh. Rich glared at him, crossing his arms. Jake couldn’t help it, he laughed harder, until he started to cough.

“So unhelpful,” Rich muttered.

Jake caught his breath and shook his head, still chuckling, before going to inspect their room for the mouse.


End file.
